This invention pertains to a hand tool and more particularly to a hand tool for installing and ejecting compression rings onto radial positioning devices which are utilized with electronic or electrical equipment.
It has been found that it is very difficult to install compression rings onto radial positioning devices or knobs used on knob-to-shaft assemblies found in electronic or electrical equipment. The reasons are that such rings are spring loaded and that the device onto which they are to be installed is generally recessed or flush which inhibits hand operation, installation or access.
Generally, the most common way of installing compression rings is by using hand tools such as needle nose pliers. This method of installation has been found not only very time consuming, but dangerous to an operator's safety.
One manufacturer has proposed the use of a hand tool consisting of two separate pieces. A first shaft piece is used by an operator to mount the compression ring thereon as a first operation. The operator is then required to carry out a second operation in which the shaft piece is withdrawn or pressed into a second piece in which it is housed causing the compression ring to be ejected onto the knob.
It has been found that with this type of hand tool, it is difficult to manually position the ring so that it can be successfully mounted on the knob. If improperly positioned, the operator would be required to repeat the entire procedure. Thus, considerable time is required to be expended by an operator. Moreover, the hand tool requires several operations to be performed in order to complete the installation of a compression ring. Further, this type of hand tool does not provide a reliable means of installing compression rings onto knob to shaft assemblies.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new improved hand tool which operates reliably and is convenient to use and operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hand tool which requires a minimum amount of steps in completing the installation of compression rings or the like.